Don't Cry Amy Rose!
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: ShadowXAmy story..
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm bored, my bro's been giving me stupid facts on how Shadow and Amy are made for each other, and I've read to many SonicxAmy storys to count. BUT I AM AND FOREVER WILL BE A SONICXAMY LOVER.. Now that, that's out of the way allow me to start.

Amy was on a bench crying her eye's out. She couldn't believe what she saw. Sonic with another gal, and telling her to bug off and stay out of his life. She wanted to die right on the spot"Like anybody would care if I died, they most likely wouldn't even cry a tear or have feelings about it at all"Amy cried into her hands"I would!"Came a soft but dark tone as someone sat next to her. She looked up to see Shadow with a caring small smile"Hello Amy Rose!"Shadow greeted"What, do you want?"Amy asked rudely and Shadow smile turned into a frown"For you to stop crying.. it doesn't look good on you.."Shadow said sweetly and whipped the tears from her Jade green eyes. Amy fell into Shadows lap and cried harder.

"Way do I feel so hated?"She cried"You're not hated, you have people that love you dearly Amy Rose... why would you think that?"Shadow asked holding Amy"Sonic told me to bug off and stay out of his life.. and I just wanted to say hi to him and his-his.. girlfriend!"Amy cried.

"Sonic has no idea what he's missing.. this girl loves him with all her heart, and he never turns it.. she's better then that blue blur and she still loves him.. if it were me I'd hold her forever!"Shadow thought as he held Amy closer to him"Amy.. would you like to come to my place, for the night. It is pretty far from your place and it looks as if a storms coming!"Shadow asked and Amy nodded. Shadow then picked her up and ran to his place, which was a big ol' house ; , anyway's, Shadow kicked open the door and placed Amy in the up stair's guest room.

"Thank you Shadow!"Amy thanked Shadow and hugged and kissed his cheek and laid in the bed and fell asleep.

Shadow, shocked from the kiss, walked quietly out of the room and shut the door behind him"She's so beautiful and sweet.. if only she didn't love the blue faker so much, I could give her the world on a silver plater..."Shadow thought as he went down stair's and fixed himself a cup of coffee. Then walked to the living room and relaxed and turned on the T.V.

"Today, Sonic the Hedgehog stopped another attack from Dr.Eggman!"A reporter explained"Isn't he the best Bob?"Asked a woman next to him"Yes, Yes he is Jenny!"Bob said with a big grin. Shadow stuck his tongue out at them, acting as if he was going to throw up and quickly turned the channel"Today Sonic-"Shadow turned it again"Today S-"Shadow turned the T.V. off.

"No wonder Sonic has a big head..."Shadow said to himself and cleaned his cup and went to bed.

The next morning, Shadow awoke to the smell of coffee under his nose. He opened his eye's to see Amy with a big grin holding the coffee"Good morning Shadow!"Amy greeted him and gave him the coffee as he sat up"Thanks Amy!"Shadow thanked her and drank the coffee"I just wanna thank you again.. I would have been stuck in this storm!"Amy said and pointed to the window. It was pouring outside with thunder and lighting"Well, I guess I'm not leaving any time soon!"Amy said with an annoyed sigh"Thats ok, it's to quiet around here anyways"Shadow joked trying to cheer her up. She looked at him with a sweet smile and kissed his cheek again"You're sweet Shadow!"Amy said and left the room.

"I want to tell her, but... she wouldn't return it.. not yet.. not until she see's how much I care for her, and how much of a jerk that blue blur is..."Shadow thought as he sipped his coffee again then put it on his night stand and slipped on his shose and brusted his quills a lil so they looked a lil batter.

To Be Continued...

I'd write more but I gotta go to bed, bye!


	2. Dark Thorn Say's Date!

This is my story, if you've seen it on and have replyed, please let me apologize for not updatting, I have tried to log in but it will not let me. Very sorry and the story will be continued here!

Shadow walked down stair's and was greeted by Rouge the Bat"Hey suger!"Rouge greeted"Hello Rouge!"Shadow greeted back a lil uneasy and Rouge senced it"Don't be so worried, I don't work for Dr.Eggman anymore. I'm just a simple thief again"Rouge explained with her lil smile"Don't think you're getting my Chaos Emerald, Rouge.."Shadow half threatened half joked"hmhm.. Well, we'll just havta wait and see now won't we.."Rouge teased then Amy came out with a cup of coffee for Rouge"Here you go, Rouge!"Amy said and handed her the cup"Thanks Amy.."She took a sip"So whats the deal with you and Shadow? finally tie the knot?"Rouge teased, and both Amy and Shadow blushed.

"No, I was to far from my place and Shadow offered to let me stay here for the night"Amy explained and Rouge chuckled"To bad.. you two make a great couple.."Rouge said, and they blushed more"Well, I hate to stop faning the flames, but I've got someone else to flirt with. Bye bye.."Rouge walked out the door and flew off to Angel Island(poor Knuxie, hehe. Oh and it's still raining).

Later as the storm got harder. Amy explained that she had to go home, Her Chao was most likely hungry. Shadow told her the only way she was going out in that storm was if he came along. So he did.

At Amy's place."Please sit Shadow, I'll be right back with my chao then we can leave!"Amy explained and ran to her room.

Shadow sat on the little couch and looked around. it wasn't a bad looking place, small but nice. To pink for Shadow but it was great for Amy. Then Amy walked out with a lil Shadow chao"Say Hey Dark Thorn!"Amy said holding the small chao. Shadow was shocked Amy would have a Shadow chao and call it Dark Thorn, she didn't seem like the girl to do that"Whered you get a Shadow chao?"Shadow asked"Well, Crystal found his egg and she already has enough pet's, what with the horse and dragon, so she asked if I would take it"Amy explained"The weird thing is, Thorn here, always bite's Sonic on the hand.. we don't kno why, he's sweet to everybody else!"Amy added. Shadow smiled big at the chao and pet it's head"Wait here, I've gotta feed the fish"Amy said and walked into the kitchen.

Shadow looked down at Dark Thorn, with a grin"Good boy!"Shadow said and Thorn smiled"Me like you me don't like Sonikku!"Thron said and stuck out his tongue(yes he talks)"Me think you should date Amy-chin. Amy-chin always sad when Sonikku say mean things to her. Sonikku a big meanie, but he taste worst, yuck!"Thorn stuck his tongue out as if he were about to throw up. Shadow chuckled and pat his head again.

"Okay, ready!"Amy said as he grabbed her jacket and opened the door, but Dark Thorn grabbed her leg and cried"DON'T LEAVE ME AMY-CHIN! THE FISHYS SAY MEAN THINGYS TO THORN!"Thorn cried"Well, it's up to Shadow"Amy said"Sure, I like the lil guy!"Shadow said and picked up Thorn"YAY! me like him Amy-chin, me thinks you should date Shadow-chin, he nicer then Sonikku!"Thorn said and grabbed Amy and Shadows hand and put them together"DATE DATE!"Thorn yelled as he flew up"Thorn, stop it"Amy told him and he started to cry"Me just want Amy-chin happy.. WWAAAHH!"Amy and Shadow looked at each other and gritted their teeth"Okay, we go on a date, then will you stop Thorn?"Shadow asked"YES! YAY!"Thorn yelled and they walked out the door still hand in hand cuz Thorn sat on top.

To Be Continued...  
Hope ya like it, a lil humor if you can tell, hehe!


	3. A Date With Amy Rose!

Shadow couldn't believe it. A date with Amy Rose!

"What the heck do I do! I've never been on a date.. What if s-s-she trys to kiss me? What if Sonic shows up and makes her cry? Do I kill him or just beat him senceless?"Shadow was suck in beep thought he didn't even know where he was"Shadow? Are ya alright bro?"Crystal the Hedgehog asked.

(my fancharacter Shadows lil sis 14, country tomboy book lover fighter)

"Hmm?.. oh yeah I'm fine.."Shadow said still beep in thought"Hmm? Shadow am I your sis?"Crystal asked"yes!"he answered in beep thouhgt"Are and Sonic rivals?"Crystal asked"Yes!"He answered in beep thought"Do ya love Amy and wanna kiss her?"Crystal asked"Y-"Shadow blushed. Crystal laughed her head off"I almost had ya!"Crystal laughed. Shadow got angery and was about to leave, when Crystal grabbed his hand"Sorry, sister thing... I forget that we're not normal sibz.."Crystal explained with a sweet understanding smile, but Shadow didn't care for it, he still didn't trust her and it was the same on her end, so they never get along"Just don't forget it next time, Crystal!"Shadow shouted at her with anger which made her angery cause she doesn't take peoples crap, not even Shadows lil pouds"Listen, I, unlike you! Can hold back my anger and sadness, so don't go putting it all on me, I got enough of it Shadow the Hedgehog!"Crystal shouted back pointting her finger into his stomach.

When they both calm down, they felt sad on how they talk to each other"Sorry, Crystal, I just miss the nicer girl you use to be.."Shadow explained"i wouldn't know, remeber.."Crystal put in, she lost her memory after being Chaos controled off the A.R.K."Crystal, I-"Crystal cut him off, still upset"Save it Shadow. Just tell me why yer here!"Crystal said annoyed and tapping her foot"Well, I have a date with.. Amy Rose.."Shadow explained"What? She said yes? What happened to Sonic?"Crystal asked"Sonic blew up at her and made her cry.. He told her to bug off and stay out of his life, when all she wanted to do was say hi to him and his 'new' girlfriend!"Shadow explained, now Crystal was angery, how could he and if he was out with that Alexa girl, after she told him she was bad news"Listen, just be as nice as ya can, don't look at any other gals, take her out some where nice. I've gotta go see a step cuz-n of mine!"Crystal said and pulled down on her cowgirl black hat and flew off(yes she flys and she's a hedgehog).


End file.
